warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Weißflug
|Rang1=Junges |RName1=Weißjunges (Whitekit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Weißpfote (Whitepaw) |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Weißflug (Whitewing) |Rang4=Königin |RName4=Weißflug (Whitewing) |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=Birkenfall |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Taubenflug, Efeusee |Familie3=Mutter |FName3=Lichtherz |Familie4=Vater |FName4=Wolkenschweif |Familie5=Schwester |FName5=Bernsteinmond |Familie6=Brüder |FName6=Taunase, Schneebusch |Mentor=Farnpelz |Schüler=Eiswolke, Kirschfall, Taunase |lebend=Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Zerrissene Wolken, Dunkelste Nacht, River of Fire, Feuersterns Mission, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Tigerheart's Shadow, Crowfeather's Trial, Battles of the Clans, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Leafpool's Wish, Taubenflugs Schicksal, The Longest Night |erwähnt=Die letzten Geheimnisse, The Ultimate Guide}} Weißflug (Original: Whitewing) ist eine kräftige, schneeweiße Kätzin mit dunklen, grünen Augen, weichem Fell und breiten Schultern. Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Weißjunges ist nun eine Schülerin mit dem Namen ''Weißpfote. Sie scheint die jüngste Schülerin zu sein, obwohl Eichhornpfote und Blattpfote noch jünger sind. Ihr Mentor ist Farnpelz. Sie fragt Wolkenschweif und Lichtherz, ob sie jagen gehen und ob sie mitkommen darf. Sie ist enttäuscht, als Wolkenschweif es ihr verbietet, wird jedoch wieder fröhlich, als er erklärt, dass Farnpelz sie mitnimmt. Daraufhin geht sie ihn suchen. ''Mondschein :Sie ist verzweifelt, dass ihre Eltern Wolkenschweif und Lichtherz verschwunden sind und bittet Feuerstern darum, alleine loszuziehen und sie zu suchen. Feuerstern jedoch verbietet es ihr und schickt sie mit ihrem Mentor Farnpelz, Graustreif und Sandsturm auf eine Jagdpatrouille. Morgenröte :Weißpfote trauert um ihren Freund Weidenpfote und hält die Totenwache für den verstorbenen Schüler. Sternenglanz :Sie ist, nachdem Spinnenbein zum Krieger ernannt wird, die einzige Schülerin des DonnerClans. Sandsturm teilt auch Krieger für Schüleraufgaben ein, weil Mausefell sich für Weißpfote einsetzt, da sie sich die Pfoten wund arbeitet. Die Schülerin scheint über das Lob der drahtigen Kätzin mit der spitzen Zunge verlegen, aber auch erfreut zu sein. Dämmerung :Weißpfote ist immer noch eine Schülerin, jetzt zusammen mit Birkenpfote. Sie wollen alles zusammen machen. Beide kommen sich dadurch näher. Weißpfote ist sehr froh, dass sie nicht mehr die einzige Schülerin ist. Sie ist gerade mit ihrem Mentor Farnpelz beim Training, als dieser sie plötzlich auffordert, ins Lager zurückzukehren, weil er die Dachse gewittert hat. Als dann plötzlich mehrere aus dem Unterholz kommen, fliehen Weißpfote und Farnpelz ins Lager. Die anderen Katzen werden darauf aufmerksam. Als nach der Schlacht ein Dachs über ihr steht, schreit sie. Eichhornschweif hört sie und will ihr zu Hilfe kommen, da sieht sie, dass es Mitternacht ist. Sie sagt Weißpfote, dass sie keine Angst haben muss und begrüßt ihre Freundin. Sonnenuntergang :Sie geht gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter Lichtherz Kräuter suchen, da die Vorräte nach dem Dachsangriff schnell aufgebraucht sind. Sie ist auch ein bisschen verwirrt, weil ihre Eltern nicht mehr so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Sie ist jetzt eine Kriegerin mit dem Namen ''Weißflug. :Sie gibt Löwenpfote Tipps, während sie zum Kampf an der SchattenClan-Grenze rennen. ''Fluss der Finsternis :''Folgt ''Verbannt :Sie bekommt Eispfote als ihre erste Schülerin, was Birkenfall nicht fair findet, da er auch Mentor hat werden wollen und genauso lang Schüler gewesen ist wie sie. Feuerstern sagt ihm jedoch, dass Weißflug nur so lange eine Schülerin gewesen ist, weil sie ihn nicht allein hat lassen wollen und darum gebeten hat, dass sie zusammen zu Kriegern ernannt werden sollen. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Sie wird das erste Mal erwähnt, als sie mit Eispfote, Aschenpelz und Löwenpfote auf eine Jagtpatrouille geht. :Weißflug trainiert oft mit Eispfote. Anfangs wirkt sie noch etwas unerfahren. :Sie gibt sich öfter mit Birkenfall die Zunge. :Später verteidigt sie zusammen mit ihrer Schülerin den Ältestenbau, während der WindClan den DonnerClan angreift. Nach dem Kampf hat Feuerstern wegen ihrer Verletzungen Angst um sie. Lange Schatten :Es wird gesagt, dass sie demnächst Junge zur Welt bringen wird. :Als Aschenpelz stirbt, ist sie sehr traurig und Birkenfall sagt ihr, dass sie sich wegen der Jungen nicht aufregen soll. Sonnenaufgang :Weißflug wird eine Königin und bekommt zwei Junge namens Taubenjunges und Efeujunges. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :''Folgt ''Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :Als Weißflug Efeupfote verletzt sieht, sorgt sie sich um ihre Tochter. Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :Sie überredet Brombeerkralle, dass sie nicht bei einer Grenzpatrouille mitgehen muss. Stattdessen hilft sie Efeusee und Taubenflug beim Sammeln von Moospolstern. :Bevor sie jedoch dazu kommen, treffen sie Häherfeder, der Ringelblumen sucht. Weißflug kommandiert Efeusee ab, ihm zu helfen. :''Rest folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :''Folgt Staffel 6 ''Die Mission des Schülers :''Folgt ''Donner und Schatten :Sie wird von Erlenpfote gesehen, als sie mit Lichtherz und Wolkenschweif neben dem leeren Frischbeutehaufen auf und ab stolziert. Erlenpfote nimmt an, dass sie keine Beute fangen konnten, weil ihnen Eschenstern begegnet ist, den sie ins Lager gebracht haben. Als Eschenstern das Lager wieder verlässt, schaut sich Brombeerstern um, da er mit Erlenpfote allein reden will und sieht, dass Weißflug und Lichtherz die Köpfe zusammengesteckt haben und sich unterhalten. Zerrissene Wolken :''Folgt ''Dunkelste Nacht :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Lichtherz, ihre Mutter, erwartet Junge und Rußpelz gibt ihr Borretsch, weil das die Milch anregt. :Im Epilog des Buches ist Weißjunges ein älteres Junges in der Kinderstube. Sie betrachtet die zwei neugeborenen Jungen von Feuerstern und Sandsturm, Eichhornjunges und Blattjunges, liebevoll, als ob es ihre eigenen wären. Lichtherz warnt sie, dass sie noch nicht mit ihnen spielen könne, da sie noch zu klein seien. Es wird beschrieben, dass ihr Fell so weiß wäre wie das ihres Vaters Wolkenschweif. Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Sie steht mit ihrem Schüler Taupfote beim Ast unter der Hochnase und fragt ihn alle Namen der DonnerClan-Katzen ab, die im Kampf gegen den Wald der Finsternis gefallen sind. Danach schließen sie sich Efeusee und Schneepfote an, welche zum Kampftraining gehen. :Sie ist eine der Katzen, die sich bei Brombeerstern erkundigt, was der SchattenClan zu den Grenzübertritten gesagt hat, als dessen Patrouille ins Lager zurückkommt. :''Rest folgt Crowfeather's Trial :''Folgt}} Die Welt der Clans ''Die letzten Geheimnisse :In ''Brackenfur speaks: A new warrior erzählt Farnpelz, dass Feuerstern, als er ihm Weißpfote als Schülerin zuteilte, zu ihm sagte, dass er seine Stärke und Freundschaft von Graustreif gelernt hat und dass er diese Loyalität und Entschlossenheit an Weißpfote weitergeben solle. Er beschreibt sie als wissbegierig und aufgeregt und erklärt, dass er seine Schülerin, wann immer er konnte, auf Grenzpatrouillen mitgenommen hat, um Duftmakierungen zu erneuern und nach Eindringlingen Ausschau zu halten. Zusammen jagten sie Beute für die Ältesten und die Königinnen und Farnpelz brachte ihr bei, auf Bäume zu klettern und so hoch zu springen, dass sie auch fliegende Vögel erbeuten konnte. :Schließlich berichtet Farnpelz, dass sie bald zur Kriegerin ernannt werden wird und er es kaum erwarten kann, zu sehen, wie ihre Augen schimmern werden, wenn Feuerstern ihren Kriegernamen verkünden wird, und ihre Freude mit dem Rest des Clans zu teilen. Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte : Nebelsterns Omen : Kurzgeschichten ''The Longest Night :Beim Clan-Treffen sitzt Weißflug neben Mohnfrost und vor Millie, Graustreif und Lilienherz. :Als Lilienherz' Junges Honigjunges ruft, dass Lilienherz gesagt habe, dass sie keine Geschenke vom SternenClan kriegen würden wenn sie so laut blieben, drehen Weißflug und Mohnfrost sich zu der Königin um und sehen sie belustigt an. Sonstiges *Sie hat Hauskätzchen-Blut in sich, da ihr Vater Wolkenschweif früher als ein Hauskätzchen gelebt hat. *Sie ist älter als Eichhornschweif und Blattsee, wird aber erst viel später als sie zur Kriegerin ernannt. *Der Grund, weshalb Eichhornschweif vor Weißflug Kriegerin wird, obwohl sie jünger ist, könnte der sein, dass Weißflug entweder nicht ihre erste Beurteilung bestanden hat oder ihr Training durch eine Verletzung verzögert wurde.Erin Hunter Chat 7 Part 2 *Ihr Bruder Taupfote ist auch gleichzeitig ihr Schüler, obwohl es unüblich ist, dass Schüler von engen Verwandten ausgebildet werden. *In der deutschen Hierarchie von ''Distelblatts Geschichte wird sie fälschlicherweise als Kriegerin aufgelistet, obwohl sie im Original eigentlich als Königin und Mutter von Efeujunges und Taubenjunges aufgeführt ist. Familie *Gefährte: Birkenfall *Töchter: Efeusee, Taubenflug *Mutter: Lichtherz *Vater: Wolkenschweif *Schwester: Bernsteinmond *Brüder: Taunase, Schneebusch *Großmütter: Frostfell, Prinzessin *Großväter: Löwenherz, Oliver *Urgroßmütter: Muskat, Rotbrust, Fleckenschweif *Urgroßväter: Wuschelpelz, Jake, Kleinohr *Ururgroßmütter: Harepounce, Crystal *Urgroßväter: Stagleap, Mokka *Großtanten: Kirschpfote, Buntgesicht, Goldblüte, Luna, Misteljunges *Großonkel: Kastanienjunges, Feuerstern, Tommy, Filou, Borkenpelz, Rabenpfote, Schneejunges *Tanten: Rußpelz, Nele, Laila *Onkel: Dornenkralle, Farnpelz, Zack, Tobi *Cousinen: Mohnfrost, Honigfarn, Rußherz, Lilienherz, Saatpfote, Adlerjunges, Pflaumenjunges *Cousin: Maulwurfpfote, Zweigjunges *Cousin/en (unbekanntes Geschlecht): Schalenjunges *Nichten: Blattschatten, Honigfell *Neffe: Lerchenlied *Enkelinnen: Bristlekit, Thriftkit, Lightkit, Pouncekit *Enkel: Flipkit, Shadowkit Character Art Weißflug.Junges.Smiley.png|Junges Weißflug.Schülerin.Smiley.png|Schülerin Weißflug.Kriegerin.Smiley.png|Kriegerin Zitate Quellen en:Whitewingfr:Aile Blanchecs:Bělíkru:Белолапаnl:Witvleugeles:Candealpl:Białe Skrzydłofi:Valkosiipi Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Taubenflugs Schicksal Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerheart's Shadow Charaktere Kategorie:Crowfeather's Trial Charaktere